my first kh ff
by bubblestar93
Summary: um, sora and riku live in an appartment with axel and roxas, the couples get jumbled up and lots of smex happens. sora is still new to all of it and gets shy.


He wore nothing but a light blue jacket that was too big on him and is falling off his shoulders and a pair of thin skinny jeans not keeping him warm at all. His spikey light brown hair was messy and poiting in every direction. Sora looked so exhausted but he tried not to show it, knowing that riku wouldn't ease up in the least. Besides he had school in an hour, he might as well eat before riku tried to pull something on him before school.

Roxas sat down next to sora, and gave a big yawn, his body slumping into sora's. riku looked over his shoulder at the yawn, and saw roxas' even more physically drained body leaning against sora's. "hey rox. You seem even more out of it than sora today." Riku smiled and turned back to his pancakes.

"hnnnnn." Was all roxas said as his eyes shut and he momentarily fell back asleep.

"wheres axel?" sora asked in a small voice, a bit worried, roxas was never out of bed before his red headed seme.

Riku brushed his silvery blue long hair out of his eyes as he dropped a pancake on sora's plate. Lifting roxas off his uke so that sora could eat, and then laying the blue eyed blond on the table. "they were at it longer than we were last night. Let him sleep in." riku ruffled up sora's untamed hair.

"oh ok." Sora blushed but began to eat his pancakes, watching his seme move around the kitchen. Riku and axel were best friends, and roxas was a member from axel's organization, who axel had fallen in love with. The three had lived here in this apartment way before sora showed up, and sora was still getting used to living here.

"sora you ok? You seem distracted?" riku teased. "hey ax, good to see you awake!"

Sora turned to see the red head dressed in his usual black attire. "I woke up without my sweet little uke in bed with me." axel picked up the half asleep roxas and sat down placing his uke on his lap, facing and straddling him, letting roxas' head roll tiredly onto the semes shoulder. Axel lifted up roxas' face by his chin and gave the boy a sweet kiss. Roxas' blue eyes snapped open, then relaxed into the demanding kiss, sora looked on with the biggest blush on his face, still not used to axels constant ease with displaying affection for roxas around the house.

Sora had gotten to know the couple after he met riku, and for a while refused to move in with them, but they act so differently inside the house than they did at the school. Sora was not expecting them to be so… sexual all the time. He was barely used to riku touching him the way he did, but for sora to see another couple doing it made sora blush because riku might very soon have sora doing the same thing.

"good morning to you too axel." roxas yawned and stretched his arms. Sora heard a few joints pop and he saw roxas flinch and start to massage one of his shoulders.

"did I tie you up too tight?" axel asked with a devilish smirk on his face. Axel was the oldest, at 22, with riku being one month younger. Roxas was 20 and sora was the youngest having just turned 18. 'tie you up?' sora thought to himself. "what about you riku? Introduce our little sora to bondage yet?" axel asked teasingly, sora looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"your gonna scare the kid away from me ax. No I haven't. now eat up and shut up." Riku gave a small yawn as he plopped the rest of the pancakes down onto plates and sat down himself, right next to sora, ignoring the chuckling sounds from across the table. "sora? You seem quiet this morning. That's not like you. Whats up?" riku put an arm around the brown haired male, and sora hoped to god that riku wouldn't kiss him. Sora loved riku, but he hated to show affection in public, and seeing as he wasn't used to axel and roxas yet, this was still embarrassing.

"oh its nothing." Sora blushed and looked down at his plate beginning to eat.

Riku shrugged and began to eat as well, then finishing and jumping in the shower. Sora began to do dishes, having nothing else to do and axel and roxas were too busy with each other. "sooooo-ra?" axel said in a teasing tone.

"yes axel?" sora said freezing up realizing the oldest and most intimidating of the two semes in the house was standing directly behind him.

"how sweet of you to do the dishes. You know riku really likes you." He pulled me into his lap, I looked around to see roxas eter his and axels room, probably to get dressed.

"yeah. I know." He blushed and looked down, not meeting axels gaze.

"riku is too nice on you." He pulled sora's chin up to look at him. "he hasn't trained you to be a good uke yet." Axel stated, making sora blush from there faces being so close togetgher.

"w-what does that mean?" sora was really nervous, not liking this at all, but riku trusted axel so the brown haired uke made no complaint.

"you don't lie to your seme. Got it memorized?" he asked his green irises boring into sora's blue ones. "tell him what is wrong. A seme is someone you can trust with anything. So whats bothering you?" axel gave sora no way to avoid the question.

"i-I'm just not used to it here so much us all. This is all so new to me…"

"embarrassing?" he gave that smile again, sora struggled to get loose, moving off of axel's lap and moving into the bathroom, the only door in the house with a lock, completely forgetting riku was in the shower.

"hey sora? That you?" riku's voice sounded weird from the water draining it out.

"y-yeah. Sorry I forgot you were in here."

"that's ok." Riku poked his head out from around the curtain to see his uke breathing hard and with a panicked look on his face. "something wrong?"

Sora remembered axels words and said. "axel scares me… but don't tell him that." Sora blushed for saying it, then he looked at his seme who started laughing at him. Sora had to admit that riku looked so sexy with wet hair.

"well, I hope axel doesn't scare you away, hes a nice guy and you know that. What did he do?"

Sora didn't answer, he had no clue what to tell riku.

"seeing as you're here, you should really take a shower after last night, and the water is warm." He motioned for sora to come inside and shut the curtain. Sora blushed as he stripped down to nothing and creeped into the shower, hiding himself from riku, who proceeded to wash his hair. Leaving his shampoo in, he placed some more on his hands and began to massage sora's scalp, washing his ukes hair. Sora blushed but let riku continue to wash his hair, twiddling his fingers. Not sure what to do with his hands.

Sora shivered just a bit seeing as riku was mostly under the water, riku just laughed and pulled sora close so that their skin was touching, thus making sora almost completely under the warm flow of water. Sora mumbled a thank you as he blushed because of the closeness, now really insire of what to do with his hands. Riku placed soars hands around his waist, and the rinsed the shampoo out of his hair before adding conditioner and rinsing soras hair.

"enjoying this?" he asked as he really washed the spikes of sora hair. Giving sora a big smile to make the situation less awkward.

"sure." Sora said not wanting to tell his seme he is embarrassed.

Riku began to kiss sora's neck, feeling up the smaller boys sides. "relax sora. Something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is?"

"I'm just not… I like it here, don't get me wrong… but its all too much to handle at once." Sora leaned into his seme. "its just so different from what I expected it to be."

(three months earlier)

"we have a new student in our fencing class. Everyone give a warm welcome to sora." Mr. xemnas said to the class of fencing students, all ready to spar with one another.

"sora this is riku, your new sparring partner. Im assigning him to you because he's the best in the class and no one else wants to challenge him, but I hear from your other teachers you like a challenge and your quite good with a sword."

"yes sir!" sora had a fire inside him, lots of confidence and a slender frame, good for dodging, but can he dodge? He seemed more of the person to rush you from the front. Riku assessed sora possible fighing styles as he watch the male get into the safety attire.

When they began to fight, riku tested out the boys range, and style, not disarming him from the get go, he was curious about the boys origins, and the boy was good, riku was on his toes, but not good enough. As soon as riku wanted to disarm him, sora lasted about 2 minutes, which goes to say, he lasted longer than anyone else.

"wow, your good. But I'll be better!" sora said. "I'll have you beaten by the second semester!" the boy seemed hyper with energy, and day after day, riku would fight and win against sora in fencing class, but the younger boy would never be discouraged. One day he asked riku if riku would help him out with his technique.

After three extra hours of fighting, the two sat down outside of the nearby ice cream shop and took a nice break. "so sora? How old are you?" riku asked licking his ice cream.

"18 in a month. You?" sora took a big chunk out of his. "what flavor is this?"

"sea salt. Its my roommates' favorite." He chuckled "I'm must still be in high school then huh?"

"yeah." He nodded trying to stop the blue ice cream from going onto his hand. He acted kinda childish to riku, but the older male didn't mind.

"where did you used to go to school?" he asked, curious about his rival.

"destiny islands high. But it got burned down. I didn't want to go to the other school in my zone, so I came here." He said.

"that's quite a ways away… what did you parents think?" riku asked not really thinking about it.

Sora got really quiet and his ice cream began to melt.

"sora?"

"they died. When I was little." He said simply.

"what about fencing?" riku asked trying to change the subject.

"I took it at my old school to keep the bullies from thinking they could pick on me." he said a bit sadly.

"did it work?"

"only after I got good at fencing." Sora laughed a bit, and riku laughed too. "do you think I'm any better than I was?" sora asked hopefully. "fencing is the only real talent that I have." He seemed sad, having to support himself.

"well, not after one session, but I think with a private tutor, you could improve in a short while. I don't mind teaching you, or at least sparring with you like we did today."

"ok." Sora was really happy, he felt as if he made his first friend since he came here.

"ts getting ate so I better head home, where are you staying? Ill walk you if you like?" riku asked.

"no, no… um, that's fine, im fine. I'll see you later ok?"

"ok, bye." Riku gave a little wave as he turned and walked away.

(the next day at the beach)

"why are we doing this?" sora asked unsure.

"you have potential, but your slow, if you can beat me in a foot race, I'll by you ice cream, for the rest of the week. If you lose, you have to kiss me." riku smirked and before sora had a chance to complain, riku shouted "GO!" and took off down the beach, sora struggling to run in the soft sand. The two ran for an hour before sora finally collapsed unable to get infront of the older male once.

"ill let you off the hook cause I know you tried your hardest, but is it that unpleasuarable to want to kiss me?" riku teased.

"what? No, i… I just wanted free ice cream." Sora didn't want to upset riku.

"so you wouldn't mind kissing me then?" riku asked trying to see sora's reaction. Sora blushed and looked away from the older male. He didn't want riku to turn into the kids at his old school who all beat him up because he was gay. "you can tell me." riku pressed.

"I don't even know you that much." Sora mumbled.

"so you ARE gay then?" riku pressed more.

"yeah" sora mumbled.

"me too join the club." Riku mumbled thinking of all the pricks he had to deal with as well.

"there's a club?" sora exclaimed.

Riku shook his head and tried not to bust up laughing. He looked up at a car as the horn sounded. "my ride is here. Do you want to train tomorrow? Meet me here if you do, I train on Saturdays in the morning." Riku told sora as he rushed off to join his roommates in their car.

(the next morning)

Riku walked along the beach before sunrise, he was lisening to his ipod, wondering is sora was going to show up. He came to the spot they were training last night, and saw the boy asleep on the wall of the beach.

"sora?" he woke the boy up, sora woke up with a start and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"riku? What time is it?" sora asked a bit groggy.

"sora why didn't you go home last night?" riku asked, a bit ticked that sora wasn't taking better care of himself.

"because I hate where I live. I have to stay in boys home with a bunch of punks who all make fun of me, and I don't get a wink of sleep edge wise. I go there just to get change of clothes and stuff, but they don't care if I'm there or not." Sora pouted ashamed of this.

"sora… what, do you sleep anywhere on the streets?"

Sora gave a small nod, but riku decided not to push it. He sat next to the tired looking boy and let sora get the sleep out of his system. Sora leaned a bit on riku, not used to getting up so early, and riku didn't mind at all. An hour later they were sparring in the cool morning air, riku giving sora chances to improve and letting sora seem as if he has the upper hand.

Sora put his weight into a thrust, which riku barely dodged, and sora fell forward knocking into riku. Riku, surprised that sora's light body could pin him down, flipped them over so he was on top. "gotcha!" he said smiling.

Sora blushed seeing as riku's knee was right there, and riku laughed at sora. "what's so funny?" sora asked a bit embarrassed now.

"you're so cute when you blush." Riku said, a smile on his face, but he saw uncomfortable sora got as sora pushed his way out from under riku.

"hey sora I was only playing. Come on, I didn't mean anything by it. What did I say?" riku said realizing sora was walking away. Riku ran up to the boy and turned him around by his shoulder. "sora i…" riku stopped when he saw that sora was beginning to cry.

"please riku, I just want to be alone…"

(Monday… dun dun… ddduuuuuuuuunnnnn)

"riku? You know where sora is?" xemnas asked him.

"no sir."

Sore didn't show up for Tuesday, or Wednesday…

(wednseday night at riku's apt)

"hey riku, you seem… down. Whats wrong?" axel sat on riku's lap, seeing as roxas didn't get home from his college yet.

"theres this kid, and I made him upset, and I haven't seen him and now its been almost five days and… I feel terrible." Riku told his best friend.

"well, when you see him, invite him over here, you seem to like him." Axel kissed his friend playfully on the cheek and left to go pick up his uke from his school.

(Thursday)

"sora! You're back!" riku said going up to him and stopping a few feet away. "where were you?"

Sora looked down and blinked as tear fell from his eye. "alone… I like always."

"sora… why don't you come stay with me? it's better than living on the streets?" riku asked.

"no. lets get into our fencing class…" sora walked away, into the building, and began to change into his uniform, he didn't put his all into fighting riku, but riku didn't want the kids to think sora was a bad fighter, so he played along with sora for a bit, and then he disarmed the boy and let the next group go.

"sora… whats wrong?" riku asked blocking his way as he was about to leave out the door.

"i-I'm afraid riku." Sora began to cry, but he made no move to try and get away or to let riku comfort him.

"afraid of what?" riku asked.

"to trust people…" sora sobbed, "and im doing again… im trusting you… its going happen all over again…" he broke down and was from there on inaudible. Riku took sora back to his house, and made the boy super. Axel and roxas were gone for the evening, and riku was thankful for that, axel was always intimidating the first few times you saw him, and he didn't think sora could handle them just yet.


End file.
